when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Nương The Coconut Candy/History
This is the history of Nương The Coconut Candy. During World War III Assassination of Cuphead The Last Moment by mother of Nương The Coconut Candy "Well, it seems that it's a sad time when not only Cuphead died, but also her mom, Lý Thị Dừa Duyên, also died at the same time. It turns out to be... cancer. It looks like it's time that we can have a right time for her to rest in peace, then we could avenge her if she had such fatal disease like this. I'll wear a yellow ribbon today." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Cancerous Farewell After Assassination of Cuphead,she successful followed patriotism and Marxism-Leninism after reading the captured file owned by Duong Minh.Also,she feels sad or happy that she will befriend the Inkwell Isle Girls with had to defeat all Sugarlandic colonialists. Soon,she with Carolina Cherry, Izabella The Confectionery, Clarisse De Sucre Reine and Natalya Von Konfety will establish the Sweet Allies for resist South Vietnam together in a win-win situation between the Sweet Allies, Inkwell Isle Girls and the Preschool Girls after integration to every girls in Inkwell Isle But then she came to this hospital where her mother (Lý Thị Dừa Duyên) lying on the hospital bed that she will tell her mother about her health Then she is tearing joy her eyes when her mother saying good with about her proud and the heroic of ceramic heroes (like Cuphead and Mugman),so that she feeling good. But then her mother said her last words to her that only her, Sweet Allies, Preschool Girls and Inkwell Isle Girls can save Inkwell Isle from invaders (like Ducanger), so that her mother promised her to complete her wishes but make sure Cuphead is one ceramic important of Inkwell Isle in his heroic,which she must help Inkwell Isle Girls and everyone in Inkwell Isle to save his soul from Ducangers After her mother's last words,her mother died (by fatal disease) that made her crying and hugging at her mother's body in this hospital. After funeral and death of her mother,Inkwell Isle Girls and Sweet Allies with her comrades and Baroness Von Bon Bon completed comfort her that she will complete the wishes and desires of her mother : Defend and made Duongland went into socialism,help Inkwell Isle Girls and Sweet Allies with will integration on everyone in Inkwell Isle. Now Assassination of Cuphead will make her will defend from both Ducangers and Sugarlandic colonialists.Also,she will starting new resistance war to against Ducangers and Sugarlandic colonialism for went into socialism and new integration with protect Duongland,Inkwell Isle Girls,Sweet Allies and Inkwell Isle. Reading the Sugarlandic captured file of Duong Minh "Poor Baroness Von Bon Bon. I knew you is the one of who left your country invade our country but I feel so bad to your pity and your sorrow after someone are Vietnamese traitors of who killed Cuphead when we didn't know someone can betrayal us. I can read your file that it showed your tragedy will give us the warning about Vietnamese traitors and our traitors will against us since five massacres made us have our nightmare. If we were victory on liberate Tre Bien Dua and made the end of colonialism, we will give you some gift for comfort you with have to arrest all our traitors. Thank you for warning us about the treason of Vietnamese Sugarlandic traitors and Vietnamese traitors will incoming,Baroness Von Bon Bon and your country." --Nương The Coconut Candy to Baroness Von Bon Bon in reading a captured Sugarlandic file of Duong Minh, The Sweet Warning "Oh good grief! Nương The Coconut Candy was right. It's just worse than a horror film. I can't believe this horrible nightmare might've been for granted. I guess this was a nightmare. I never just heard this crap in the first place. After reading a file that was received from Duong Minh, we're gonna find a way to kil Ngo Dinh Diem and destroy the ducanger rule." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Sweet Warning She reading a captured Sugarlandic file of Duong Minh since Duong Minh and People's Army of Vietnamese Sugarland attacked a first Sugarlandic colonial headquarter in Châu Kéo and capture a Sugarlandic file. Later,she is warning to Duong Minh,Vietnamese Sugarland and her people about many Vietnamese Sugarlandic traitors and Ducangers can kill someone of who are parts of heroes or national country after she read this file show Trịnh Thị Kim Chánh and Ducangers (Because she facted Ducangers is true Vietnamese traitors) killed Cuphead,which made Baroness Von Bon Bon sad. Category:History Pages